


CHAOS

by wxiangxiaow



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: CHAOS是什么意思呢
Relationships: Nakamaru Yuichi/Ueda Tatsuya





	CHAOS

1.

瓦萨街。

“喂中丸，这个月的房租你打算什么时候交？”粗犷的声音几乎要把这座小小的阁楼掀翻。伴随着吼声的还有暴风雨般的捶门声。

“喂喂喂，好歹给你的老房客一点信心吧，”中丸缓慢地把自己从桌前挪开去开门，长期伏在桌前的工作习惯让他的腰和背早早猫了起来，“砸坏的还不是你的门。”他不紧不慢地把门上的搭扣摘下，然后往后退了一步，在外套的内口袋里翻找钞票。

门就如同中丸所想的那样被猛地扑开，凶悍的老板娘踏在门槛上，拍拍自己的围裙，尽管刚刚那一个整个流程并没有让她的围裙上沾上什么，“那你就给我扛回一个一模一样的门来。”她插着腰说道。

“饶了我吧，想要找到这么破烂的门真的是个技术活。喏，这个月份的。”中丸递上一卷钞票，按照从大到小的顺序排好。他可以说是这栋破旧公寓里最听话的房客了，从不拖延房租也不给房东添加任何麻烦，不是在上班，就是把自己锁在阁楼里——对，他租的地方只是小小的阁楼，既然这最难处理的地方有人长期买账，房东也乐得不再去找下一个房客。

“知道难办就早点开门。”老板娘接过那卷钞票，看也不看直接塞进围裙下的口袋——中丸给的费用总是不多不少刚刚好，根本不用数，另一个原因是，以中丸的经济实力，他大可以去租别的更好的公寓，而不是留在这个逼仄的阁楼，他一定有不得不呆在这个阁楼的理由，老板娘用余光瞄了一眼中丸顺手放在桌面的怀表，暗自给中丸打了个新的价格。

中丸确实不得不有留在这的理由。

他在等一个人。

虽然那个时候他确实和自己说了再见，但是所谓再见不就是为了再一次见面吗？中丸抚上那块漂亮的怀表。

那件事已经过去多久了呢……

2.

“喂呆子，你为什么要来占据本大爷的地盘？”年轻的中丸感觉自己的脑袋被石头砸了，一边揉着头，一边抬头看声音的源头，才发现窗台坐着一个男孩。

说是男孩，中丸自己也不过是个十九岁的装成熟大人，男孩看起来比他略小一点，栗色的头发软软的趴在额前，穿着灰色的衬衫和黑色的小马甲，打着黑色的领结；黑色的裤子因为坐姿而被提高，露出一截小腿；不是很合适的黑色短靴就这么挂在脚上，随着小腿一晃一晃的。

“不，这里是我租的……”中丸本能地反驳，讲出了事实，他才从乡下小镇来到这个大城市，怀揣着成为作家的梦想来碰碰运气。不过梦想始终以梦为优先，在想之前他需要一个落脚点，房租自然是越便宜越好——反正自己还年轻，总有机会搬出去的，中丸乐观地想。

“那你以后要长住这里咯？”男孩看起来不太满意他的回答，双手抱着胸，小腿晃动的频率更高了点。

“我付的房租不住这住哪？”中丸觉得有点莫名其妙，语气不善地回道。他把自己为数不多的行李摊在床上，以示主权。

没有回答。

再看窗台，男孩已经没有了踪影。

啧，城市里的小鬼都这么没礼貌的吗，中丸一边把衣服塞回箱子里一边想。

确实是。中丸望着第六次出现的男孩想。

“所以说，你说这里是你的地盘是什么意思？”中丸按着太阳穴，觉得头有点疼。他今天跑了好几家出版社，不过人家不缺要出版的书，也不太认为这个刚进城的毛头小子肚子里能有多少墨水，反而是建议他先来做段时间的抄写员。

虽然很不甘心，但是望着逐渐见底的钱包，中丸觉得自己必须严肃考虑这个建议，自己急需一份工作。

而在工作之前，必须要趁着难得的休息日解决一些麻烦，比如自己在这里无关重要的自尊心。

再比如这个天天深夜来报道的男孩。

不过今天的男孩显然和前几天不太一样，他的小马甲和裤腿上挂着不明显的污渍，短靴上也沾了不少泥，只有那张脸还保持着干净。

“我可以进来了吗？”男孩这时候倒是问了一句。

“都这样了我还能说不行吗？”

“谢谢你哦。”男孩跳下地，把那双短靴放在墙角，像猴子一样爬上横梁，从阴影里拽出一只水桶和一个小包，扔在地上，他自己随后跳下来。

“先生请便吧，不用在意我，给我留个门就行。”男孩调皮地朝中丸眨了眨眼，拎起刚刚找出来的东西大摇大摆出了中丸的房门。

中丸望着男孩遗落在墙角的短靴发呆，男孩对这里很熟悉，他想起第一天被石头砸的时候男孩说的话，不会是无良房东同时把一个地方租给了两个人吧？一个大胆的想法在中丸脑内形成。

“不是哦，那是我擅自的说法，看看会不会把你吓跑。”男孩突然推门进来，吓了中丸一大跳。“我在这里是，嗯，什么词来着，啊，对，非法入室。”他讲出了一个非常正式的词。

男孩换了一身衣服，现在穿的反而有点破烂，洗得松松垮垮的白色的汗衫蹭上了各种颜色，棕色的裤子长度倒是合适的，只是过于肥大的裤管让中丸怀疑这是不是他的衣服。

“你也知道这是非法……”张张嘴，却不知道说什么好。

“那么好人先生愿意收留我这个无家可归的小可怜一个晚上吗？”男孩显然不是很在意自己行为是不是非法，仿佛只是为了炫耀自己懂一个复杂的词语，“不然我只能去睡大街了，就和前几晚一样。”他双手合十，上目线看向中丸。

中丸摸摸鼻子，内心挣扎了一下，“但是这里只有一张单人床……”所以……

男孩的眼睛噌一下亮了，“谢谢好人先生！不用在意我的，我有睡的地方——”他指向横梁“那里就可以了，明天一早我就会自动消失——”

所以说，为什么我会做出这样的事啊。中丸躺在床上，听着地上均匀的呼吸声，就在二十分钟前，他才阻止了男孩试图在横梁上睡觉的行为，扯出一张毯子铺在地面作为临时的床铺。反正自己一穷二白，没有什么值钱的东西给这个小鬼偷。

亏你还能睡这么死，中丸想。

3.

事实证明，小鬼们总是得寸进尺的，借住了一晚就会有第二晚，有了第三晚从第四晚开始他就把这当自家卧室。

“虽然我给不起房租，不过我可以把这个押给中丸先生哦。”小鬼说，从马甲里掏出一支钢笔，“这是我最近的战果，是市长夫人给我的。”在中丸的不懈努力下，小鬼好歹是不会好人先生、好人先生地叫他，他也摸清了小鬼的一些信息。

小鬼叫上田（他说什么都不肯都告诉中丸名字叫什么），虽然每天都会穿好衬衣马甲系好领结，实际上那身衣服一个星期才洗一次，工作日的夜晚只是把衣服晾在通风的地方吹一晚，自称是在市长先生府上工作需要维持形象，实际上睡起来毫无姿态可言——不过起床倒是很准时，至少在中丸醒的时候地上只有叠好的毯子。

“市长夫人为什么给你这个，你又不需要。”中丸接过那支镀金的钢笔，拔下笔盖，银色的笔尖已经被摔歪了，笔盖的内部染着大片的墨渍。

“准确的是说，是市长夫人和市长先生吵架的时候把可怜的钢笔甩在地上，然后我就在旁边等着她不生气了，再问她‘夫人这个笔好像已经不能用了呢’，然后夫人就挥挥手跟我说‘那就是没用的垃圾了，你把它处理掉。’，所以就是给我了。”上田绘声绘色地描述下午发生的事情。

“她是叫你处理掉不是让你私自吞掉吧，明明这支笔换个笔尖还能用。”中丸仔细地看了下笔尖的衔接处，毫不犹豫地戳穿上田在故事里省略掉的部分。

“嘛——不要这么严格嘛——”上田满不在乎地拖长音，有点讨好的意味，“我这不是看中丸先生没有一支好的钢笔嘛，秘书先生说每个大文豪都应该有一支好钢笔。”

中丸拍了下上田的脑袋，“以后别干这种事了，还有我只是一个抄书员。”

远远还配不上你说的那些，中丸在心里补充。

“有什么关系嘛反正这些有钱人又不差这一根笔，秘书帮他做了大部分工作他也就签个名为啥非得用这笔......”上田捂着头嘟嘟囔囔，“但是我觉得中丸先生以后会是个非常出名的大作家。”

“为什么？”

“我觉得嘛，做人总得有个念想。”上田撇撇嘴，“就好像我一定会成为一个了不起的大人物。”

“看不出来你的理想还挺远大的。”

“哎，中丸先生，如果我有一天成为了不起的大人了，”上田撑起上半身，眼睛亮晶晶的，就好像求他让他借住的那一晚一样，“你能给我写个传记吗？他们说只有拥有个人传记的人才能被称为伟大的人。”

“......行啊，只要你可以做得到。”中丸迎上了那道目光，他并不想在小鬼面前示弱。

“中丸先生果然是个好人啊wwww”上田好像是受到什么大恩惠一样满足地笑了，眼睛稍稍眯起，“那就说定了哦，只有糟糕的大人才会对小孩子说谎。”狡猾的小鬼又在利用自己的年龄。

“小鬼，你多大了？”中丸对这个不请自来的室友的真实信息产生了好奇心。

“不知道，”上田耸耸肩，“不是15、16就是17、18，没什么区别。”

“那也没有比我小很多啊，为什么总是摆出一副小孩子的样子。”十九岁的大人中丸深吸一口气，努力抑制自己想要暴走的心情。

“因为了不起的大人都是从天才少年的故事开始的，而我就在做天才少年才能做的事。”

4.

中丸花了一段时间才弄明白上田嘴里的天才少年做的事是什么意思。

那天中丸本应该在办公室里乖乖地抄写一本法典，却被差遣出来购买墨水，理由是他是办公室里资历最浅的年轻人。城市就是这点不好啊，什么都要讲究辈分，这下好了，如果不抄中心广场后面的小道，他今天的薪水就该打折扣了，中丸匆匆向广场奔去。

然后他第一次看见了人前的上田，或者说是，上田嘴里念叨的光辉形象。

少年还是那副打扮，灰色衬衫黑色小马甲，黑领结端端正正地钉在领口，栗色的头发乖乖聚拢在脑袋上；他站在高台上，中丸看不清他短靴上的污泥有没有擦掉，一个身材丰满的贵妇人跟他说了些什么，然后他笑着应下了。中丸从来没有见过他这种笑法，真诚、璀璨、还有那么一点引诱的意思。

上田登上了演讲台，他开始演讲了，他的底下聚集一群人，他们都穿着衬衫戴着礼帽，他们为上田欢呼，但是中丸不知道他们是为了什么，是上田讲的内容，是上田的声音，还是上田的笑容。中丸停在广场的边缘，痴痴地望着，那是和夜晚不一样的上田，他第一次相信上田能够做出点什么。

不知道是不是错觉，中丸总觉得上田看见了他，跟他眨了眨眼。

——完了这下工作真的做不完了。

那天中丸比平时晚了三个小时才回到他的小阁楼，而上田已经坐在毯子上等他了。

“好晚。”上田抱着手臂抱怨，他换回了那身粗布衣服。

“抱歉抱歉，今天白天出了点事，所以回来得晚了。”中丸把脱下来的外套搭在室内唯一一张椅子的椅背上，“今天有什么有趣的事吗？”他希望上田能讲点关于演讲的事情。

“嗯...我想想，”上田努力做出思考的状态，“很遗憾，并没有，今天也是普通的一天。”

原来像那样被包围着也是很普通的日常吗？

想起那个令人眩晕的笑容，中丸第一次觉得自己生活得过于真空。

“对了你衣服呢？”中丸注意到室内没有像往日一样晾着上田的那套“工作服”。

“暂时不需要了，”上田躺倒在毯子上，“天才少年决定给自己休个假。”他打了个滚。

“对了，上次说好的写传记的事情，你准备得怎么样了？有准备撒碎金的纸吗？”

5.

“我要那种，撒着金箔的，特别白的那种纸。”上田又重复了一遍。

“还没......哪有这么早开始写的？你才多大？”中丸莫名其妙地反嘴。

“我觉得你还是趁早去买比较好。”上田把滑落的头发别在脑后，摆出一副高深的样子，“毕竟暴风雨很快就要来了，中丸先生虽然不是它的攻击对象，但是也还是小心不要被淋湿啊。”

“比如说？”

“比如说，先去买足够四天的面包和罐头，还有纸。”

中丸看着自己袋子里的东西叹了一口气，自己不知不觉中又听从了小鬼的话，被人牵着鼻子走的感觉不是很好，中丸想起乡下的黄牛们，一旦被穿上了鼻环，下半辈子就只能跟着绳索走。

不过上田比起绳子更像是会反光的鼻环吧，中丸忍不住被自己出色的想象力逗笑。

“中丸先生是去购物了吗？”房东太太看起来忧虑重重，在中丸经过的时候发了话。中丸很少看到这样的她，在中丸的印象里她不是扯着嗓子在吼自己的两个孩子和丈夫，就是在催着房客交房租。

“啊对的，最近想着可能天气会不太好，暂且还是准备着点东西吧。”中丸摸摸鼻子，绕着弯子把上田的话重复了一遍。

“能做到未雨绸缪，中丸先生真是优秀的大人啊，还那么年轻，我现在可就发愁了。”房东太太显然不打算就这么放过中丸，她把漂满浮渣的杯子砸在柜台上，“不过中丸先生看起来也是做文化的人，可能不知道最近发生了什么吧？”她灌了一大口杯里的液体，“政府要求解雇所有40岁以上的雇员，理由是要给年轻人更多的工作机会，达到更高的效率和利润——可笑，你看街头那些小混混，哪个看起来是能够做正经事的，结果还不是要年长的人来擦屁股。解雇政府雇佣的人就算了，这个命令适用于市内的一切协会和商铺，政府会给两个月时间整顿，从两个月以后开始强制执行，听听！这他妈是人说的话吗？他怎么不把自己给辞了？听说这项命令是由一个毛头小子促成的，一群大老板、马屁精在下面欢呼，哼！没有见过生活的臭小鬼，以为生在好一点的家庭就能够荣华富贵到40岁吗！呸！”

房东太太狠狠地吐了口痰。

“居、居然还发生了这样的事情吗？”中丸努力从房东太太的连珠炮弹里提取有效信息，如果没有记错的话，太太的丈夫在市里好像有个职位，“那明天——”

“明天不会有人闲的没事去上班的。”房东太太平复了一下语气，冷漠地说，“他们必须为自己愚蠢的决策付出代价，你也不要出门去自找没趣了。”

6.

“你做的？”中丸指着窗下面无表情地问。

楼下是一片沸腾，愤怒的人群在一边高声喊叫一边往前涌动。半秃的男人们昂首走在最前面，有一个穿着白色背心的在挥舞着一根细细的竹竿，上头挂的不是旗帜而是一件制服外套，稍微年轻一点的走在后头，他们挥舞着各自吃饭的家伙：厨师们挥舞着雪亮的铁铲，木工们举着线锯和铁锤，铁匠们的火钳一张一合；再后面是妇女们，她们有些还牵着孩子，大声地问候着命令的发布者和传达者。

“啥？”上田一骨碌地从地上爬起来，挤到中丸身边，嘴角还沾着面包屑。这是中丸第一次在白天的时间里和上田相处，上田毫不客气地睡到了日上三竿，然后埋头于中丸昨天买回来的食物。

“真是壮观，不是吗？”他语气轻快地说，避开了中丸的问题。

“啧，”中丸曲起食指敲了敲上田的脑袋，“‘把不知民间疾苦的少爷们扔到矿山里去’说的是你吧？说起来我怎么不知道市长还有你这么寒酸的少爷。”中丸努力辨认着愤怒的人们在街道上留下的涂鸦。

“你当然不认识了，”上田看厌了游行，缩回自己的毯子上，“因为市长本来就没有少爷。”他顿了顿，“我只是一个传话的人，时不时给予一些微不足道的小建议而已。”他歪着脑袋对着中丸笑了一下。

是中丸那天见到的那种明媚、璀璨、令人眩晕的笑法。

真是狡猾的小鬼啊。

“对了，你今天也不用去上班吧？”上田保持着甜美的笑容。

“啊？啊，对，房东太太也让我不要出门。”

“那就请优秀的大人中丸先生帮我一把吧，我想剪头发。”又是一副理所当然的样子了。

“为什么突然要剪头发？”优秀的大人中丸给小鬼举着镜子，看他一个人忙活。

“因为天才的伟大行动要进入第二阶段了，他需要一个全新的形象。”咔擦咔擦，一撮一撮形状不一的栗色发丝从指尖滑落，跌落在地板上，上田一手拿着不知道哪里来的剪刀，另一手相当粗暴地揪着头发的尾端，咔擦，又是一片栗色。

总觉得有点可惜啊，中丸眼里看着的是逐渐变成光头的上田，心里想的是地上那片令他魂牵梦绕的栗色。

“你想要就留着，作为你是我选中的作家大人的证据好啦。在书的第一页写上‘以天才的头发发誓以下都是真实发生的事情’之类的。”上田好像知道他在想什么，朝他眨眨眼，他正忙着把黑色的液体往自己头上抹，把脸和手都蹭的脏兮兮的，像一只小花猫。

“但是天才大人的头发已经没有啦，就算说谎也毫无损失。”中丸一边哼哼一边把栗色的头发收进了纸袋里，锁进了桌子的唯一一个抽屉里。

和上田曾经给他的钢笔一起。

7.

上田改变的不只是形象，迟钝如中丸终于察觉到了。

从每晚的留宿变成了三五天的光临，而且就算来了也不肯睡在那张毛毯上，非说什么男子汉不能对自己太娇惯，洗澡也是，明明一副被汗弄得很困扰的样子就是死活不肯去洗澡。

这小鬼又在闹什么情绪，中丸躺在铁架床上，和黑暗你看我我看你，他睡不着。

满打满算距离上次见面也过了四天了，上田今晚会过来吧？

扑通。熟悉的黑影从窗口跳下，摸到熟悉的角落就要躺下。

“上田。”中丸率先开了口，他坐了起来，点亮了灯，“能稍微和我谈谈吗？”

“干啥？有事快说大爷我要累死了——”连自称和语气都不一样了。

在黄色跃动的灯光，中丸终于时隔一个月看清了上田的全貌。上田变黑了很多，裸露出来的皮肤都有太阳的痕迹，他稍微变壮了一点，挠头的时候胳膊上可以看到一层薄薄的肌肉；以往只有睡觉时候穿的衣服挂在身上，比以前更脏了，还多了几个破洞；最重要的是——中丸把重点放在了上田的脸上，上田不知道拜托谁把眉毛剃掉了半截，然后任由它自由发展。

“你很久没有很我说过你在做些什么了，”中丸舔舔下唇，“我没有素材给你写传记。”

上田表情怪异地看着中丸，僵硬地扯着嘴角，“你们写传记的，不会自己去调查吗？”，他硬邦邦地说。

然后躺回地上，把背对着中丸。

你看，小鬼绝对在瞒着他做什么，中丸灭了灯，给自己盖章了这个想法。

8.

中丸没想到的是，自己会比上田更早遇到麻烦。

“加入我们吗？”自己的抄写台被前辈们团团围住，他们盯着他，嘴巴一闭一合，重复着简单问句，“加入我们吗？”他们逼问道。

“不......”中丸下意识地答道，糟了，他想。

预想中的暴力并没有发生，前辈们只是冷冷的看着他，直到静默的空气被一句话打破，“那么你被解雇了，请你离开这里。”是老板的声音。

中丸君，不要以为自己就不是被肃清的对象，站在这里的人，谁没有年轻过。离开的时候，中丸听到老板低声和自己说。

可、可是，中丸回头望着出版社的玻璃门想要反驳。

可是如果我也加入了阵营，我要怎么以中立的立场给上田写传记呢？

9.

“所以你就丢了工作？”上田嗤之以鼻。

“从结果上来看是这样的。”中丸在搜罗点数自己的钞票，短期内是找不着工作了，得尽可能地节省开销。

“别说得好像都是我的错似的，”上田明显对这个理由很不满意，他不喜欢欠别人人情，“你的钱还够四个月的房租吧？别数了，你的日常开销由我来负担，相对的——”他一把抓住了中丸的领口，“既然已经是中立立场了，就给我开始你的工作吧，我会每天来检查进度的。”

啧，这小鬼怎么短短时间内嚣张了那么多，中丸皱眉想。

“行。”

上田没有食言，每天给他带来面包和清水，时不时还能有一个罐头，他停留的时间不长，就和他自己说的那样，他只是来检查工作进度的。

“喂中丸，你怎么知道我小时候是什么样的，”上田不满地挥着手里的稿纸，“而且我都说了要那种很高级的稿纸。”

“谁让你不告诉我的，我总不能过了那么久还在写你在我这里蹭住吧？而且这只是草稿！只有在誊抄的时候才会用你的御用稿纸。”罪魁祸首正忙着咽下干巴巴的面包。

“你、你又不问我。”上田一时语塞。

“你们写传记的，不会自己去调查吗？”中丸模仿着上田硬邦邦的语调，“我记得有人是这么和我说的。”

“嗨呀你这人——”上田就要把青色的稿纸扔到中丸头上，“算了，你不知道的东西就不要乱写，”他又绷住了脸，转过头去小声地嘀咕，“还说什么中立立场，都开始随便瞎编了，这年头的读书人也狡猾的很，嘴上说着一套，做的时候又是一套，不就是在坑人嘛......”

碎碎念这点倒是没变嘛，中丸欣慰地想。

10.

时间又过去了一个月，虽然不怎么出门，但是中丸能感受到有什么东西在酝酿着。

可能就是出版社那边说的加入的那个组织吧？中丸在窗边翻着书，眼睛向下瞟，从这周日开始，临街的店铺几乎都不再开门，街道空落落的，偶尔会看到有一两个步履匆匆的人经过。

说起来，房东太太的丈夫好像也没有再去工作了，中丸想起这几天在楼梯上遇到的中年男人，他抱着一大堆待洗的衣服，礼貌地朝中丸笑笑。

上田也好几天没出现了。

这段时间上田好像很忙，也没时间检查中丸的进度，放下东西就走，后面变成了两天一次、三天一次、四天一次，每次问他在忙什么也只是含糊其辞。

这个小鬼......中丸叹了一口气，把自己放倒在床上，努力想要按下自己心里异样的感觉，睡意渐渐侵上眼皮，嘛，最好一觉醒来无事发生，中丸颇自暴自弃地想。

“喂中丸，”中丸在恍惚中看到上田站在自己床前，“有一笔稳赚不亏大买卖哦。”

11.

“什么？”中丸权当自己是在做梦。

“和我做吧？然后我可以回答你一个问题，什么都可以。”上田看起来更瘦更黑了，不慌不忙地作出爆炸发言。

“什么？？？？？”中丸被吓清醒了，一个轱辘从床上爬起来。

不是做梦，眼前的人确实是上田。

而这个时候上田却已经把那身破烂衣服扔到一边，“我知道你爱干净，所以叫醒你之前我已经冲了个澡哦，中丸先生。”上田自己跪坐在中丸的单人床上，歪着脑袋看着中丸。

上田贴在骨头上的皮肤多了很多淤青和血痕。

“抱我吧？中丸先生？”

......

中丸抱着上田的腰躺在床上，鼻翼凑近上田的颈边，闻到了自己用的肥皂味和淡淡的汗味，真好，他想，是真实存在的上田。

“不想问问题吗？”上田还在微微喘着气。

“嗯，为什么？”中丸帮他揉着腰，他听说完事以后容易腰疼。

“什么为什么？天才们都需要一点不寻常的花边新闻来增强人生的趣味性嘛，你要记得把这件事写进书里，”上田享受着中丸的服务，漫不经心地说“，我好不容易给你一个机会你就问这种没营养的问题吗？”

“啊，只是这样而已吗？”中丸有点不满，手下力气大了一点。

“欸痛痛痛——哇你可不可以温柔一点嘛，”上田整出一副委屈的表情，“还有一个问题的限额已经用完了，我不会再回答了，有想知道的自己去翻那个东西。”他指的是中丸今晚和食物一起收到的油纸包，“不过等得我表演完你才可以看。”

“表演？”

“啊，我好像还没和你说吧？三天，最多三天，记得要来看我，不然你会后悔的。”

12.

中丸没有想到上田的表演是什么意思。

直到他按照上田说的披上斗篷赶到城门，挤进重重的人堆，看到高高悬起的木头，还有戴着锁链的上田。

“绞死他！绞死他！”周围的群众在振臂高呼。

“不好意思，我想问一下，这家伙做了什么——”

“绞死他！绞死他！这个叛徒！这个间谍！”没有人理会中丸的发问。

台上的上田低着头站着，双手被并着拷在身前，肥大的裤管下的纤细脚腕被沉重的铁环扣上，在身后拖出了一大段铁链。

“同志们，”一个高音盖住了所有了的呼声，“今日我们聚集在此，就是为了让大家看清楚，我们的身边隐藏着多少这样的叛徒！”是个看起来很有领袖气质的中年男性，可能原来也是不得了的人物，“在政府与人民之间徘徊不定！偷盗我们重要的文件！与不明身份的人，或许就是某位老爷，保持着不正当关系！更重要的是——他就是当初那个命令的促成者！”

满脸横肉的行刑者，由屠夫替任，一把抓住了上田刚长出一点的头发往后拉，强迫他把脸面向台下。上田没有反抗，仍然是一副没有表情的样子。

“为了我们的权利！为了我们的子女！”台上的演讲者努力煽动着情绪。

“送叛徒上绞刑架！”人群又开始躁动。

不要——，声音憋在中丸的喉咙里，他喊不出口，他知道自己一旦说出口是个什么样的下场。

行刑者踹了上田一脚，试图让他快点移动到绳索套的下方，上田一个踉跄，扑在地上。

人群中爆发一阵哄笑。

行刑者不耐烦了，像拎小鸡一样把上田扔到绳索套下方，自己去把绳索套降下来。

绳索套套住了上田的脖子。

中丸死死地盯着上田的脸。

上田看见了人群里的中丸。

上田笑了，五官都变得无比生动。

再见啦，他用口型说。

13.

这座城市爆发了一场革命，不满的人们冲进了市长的家里，冲进了政府的办公楼里，他们和警察打成一团，喊叫声和搏击声混杂在一起，从城市中心像四周蔓延。

这是一个应该被载入历史的事件，房东太太说。

中丸同意这个说法。

中丸整日整夜地呆在阁楼里，翻着上田给他留的油纸包，在城门被打破以后，这些文件就失去了意义。中丸终于在诸多文件的末尾见到了自己魂牵梦绕的名字。

上田龙也，中丸摸上那个潦草的签名和红手印。

龙也，在他的生命里突然出现，大闹一场，又突然消失的天才少年，他能够期待奇迹的再一次发生吗？

毕竟天才是不会轻易死去的。

中丸抽出一张撒着金箔的白纸，提起了笔，他给那只漂亮的钢笔换上了一个新的笔头，有点偏蓝的墨水在里面晃动着。

**以天才的头发发誓以下都是真实发生的事情......**

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> CHAOS这个名字其实出自高桥南毕业前produce的chaos公演，真的是一场混乱的公演（。不过和本作内容倒没有太大关系


End file.
